Sasuke and Sakura's Secret
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sakura's dad asks Sasuke to break up with his daughter, so they decide to date in secrecy. Sakura's dad may not be completely honest, and the hiding may be too much of a strain on their relationship when Sakura develops feelings for another man... SasuSaku. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

All of my stories are set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is set **while** they're dating.

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after getting his revenge. It didn't take long for him and Sakura to begin dating and their 6-month anniversary is coming soon.

0o0

**Sasuke and Sakura's Secret**

**7:27 pm**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking hand in hand towards a dining hall. The couple was wearing their "black tie" best for the fancy gala they were attending. It was a ceremony for Sakura's dad who was receiving a medal for his military service.

"Fuck I hate these uncomfortable outfits," Sasuke complained as he tugged on his collar above the tie.

"Well I think you look very handsome," his girlfriend encouraged.

Sasuke hated these banquets; there were too many people, the music was too loud and there weren't nearly enough tomatoes. They got to the front door and Sasuke could see inside that all of his fears were true.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke-kun," Sakura blurted out, knowing his feeling about these places.

"Hn, don't leave me alone in there," was all he'd say.

She giggled and asked, "Are you scared?"

He scoffed and opened the door for her. She walked in, and he reluctantly followed. Almost immediately they were bombarded by friends of the Harunos greeting them. Sasuke didn't recognize most of them, but they all acted like Sakura was family, and by proxy, Sasuke as well. He hated it so he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and dragged her away from the crowds with quick and fake "Thank you's" and "Nice to see you's."

He sighed, "How can you possibly know so many people?"

"I don't. Those are all my parent's friends."

"Hn."

They couldn't have more than 2 minutes of peace before the man of the hour, Sakura's father, approached them.

"Hi dad," Sakura said with a large smile before hugging him.

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it," Mr. Haruno warmly greeted. He broke the hug and looked at Sasuke, "And you too, of course."

Sasuke extended his hand and shook Mr. Haruno's hand firmly. Sasuke replied, "Thank you."

"Ah! Sasuke, the man of few words. Enjoy yourself! It's a party," Mr. Haruno encouraged.

"Yeah I'll try," the Uchiha replied.

"Ha! You're funny sometimes," Sakura's father told him, leaving Sasuke with a confused face, "Sakura dear come see your mother."

And with that, Sakura and her father disappeared in a crowd of people and Sasuke was left alone. God he hated these places. He never would have come if he didn't love Sakura so much. Silently he pushed past more crowds of posh people to get to a drink dispenser. He poured himself a cold glass of…something, he didn't care.

A few older women, one of whom he met once before, approached him despite trying to blend into a corner. The one he recognized said, "Sasuke! I thought I saw you."

"Hn?"

"It's me, Akira. Sakura's aunt," she explained.

"Oh, nice to see you again," Sasuke said disingenuously as he had already done several times tonight.

The two women he didn't know whispered to each other quiet enough for Sasuke not to hear. They stared at him and giggled with flush cheeks.

Sasuke got a bad feeling, "Is something funny?"

One of them sheepishly stuttered out, "Um, w-we were just wondering how _close _you and Sakura have become."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, "Pretty close…"

All three of them laughed. Akira rolled her eyes and said, "Would you say _intimately _close?"

Sasuke realized what they were getting at and he got a worse, more uncomfortable feeling. For the record, he and Sakura have had sex. A lot. But he wasn't about to tell them that. "I don't know what—"

"Oh Sasuke I hope these ladies aren't torturing you too much," comforted a familiar voice.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side to see none other than Sakura's dad again.

"Hello Mr. Haruno."

"Sister could you and your friends go pester someone else. Sasuke and I need to talk."

The two men were left alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you and my daughter…growing close?"

Oh fuck. Same conversation different family member, "Yes, yes we have." Sasuke wasn't used to being embarrassed.

"Is your relationship serious?"

"Yes. Very."

Sakura's father looked up at a banner with his name on it, "Sasuke, do you know why I'm being honored tonight?"

"I'm receiving an award for military strategy. I successfully killed our enemies. You're a ninja too; you must know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I do."

"Then you know it's not easy on your mind. It also hasn't been easy on my family. I've been distant from my family for too long, both mentally and physically" Mr. Haruno paused and Sasuke was left thinking about what all of this meant, "I want better for my only child."

"You don't want me to be a ninja?"

"No that's not what I'm getting at. The scars of war must have reached you by now….Look, Sasuke I like you. Sakura's so happy with you but the happiness won't last when you become distant like I have."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want you to end things with my daughter. It's not personal but—"

"I can't do that!" Sasuke snapped through a clenched jaw.

"It's not personal! I'm thinking about her long-term happiness. I've found a few men not burdened by the ninja life; either one would make for a good husband."

"I think we should let Sakura decide," Sasuke originated. He turned around and tried walking away but Mr. Haruno grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Of course my daughter would pick you right now_!_ I would have prevented your relationship sooner if I knew you two were going to get so serious."

"What if I refuse? Or I tell Sakura what you just told me?" Sasuke asked, then turned back to face him.

"You don't get the award I'm getting without making some powerful friends. I could seize your money, your inheritance, your job, your house, everything. By the time I'm done with you you'll be lucky to work as a janitor. As for telling Sakura all of this, would you really want to make her so upset? Your choice."

"I don't even know _how _to break up with her."

"Then have her break up with you! Cheat on her and tell her, or have one of her friends tell her or, fuck it, have her catch you red handed!"

"I would never do anything like that!" Sasuke retorted.

"Think it over. Sleep on it. You'll come to realize I'm right," Mr. Haruno suggested then disappeared into a crowd of people.

Sasuke finally got his wish: he was alone. He was all alone in the corner 10 feet from the party and he wanted now nothing more than to see Sakura again. Sasuke was alone for almost 10 minutes thinking over what was asked of him before he got his second wish: Sakura broke away from idle conversations and joined him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she greeted, "I've barely seen you this whole party."

"Hn…"

"Well come on the award ceremony is starting," Sakura implored with a smile.

"Uh, wait a second," Sasuke flatly said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

He smirked and said, "Good."

"Now come on, my dad's getting the award."

"I'll be right there I just have to run to the bathroom."

"Ok but hurry," Sakura cheered as she ran back to the party.

It wasn't the bathroom he sulked to, it was the back door. He returned back to the cold night air. He turned towards his apartment and walked away silently and alone.

**2:15 am**

Sakura ran to his front door and beat her fist against the thick wood door. No response. She pounded again and called his name out in duress. She twisted the door knob to no avail. She tried peering into the window but she couldn't see in. Sakura was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweat pants with disheveled hair; she rushed out of her apartment when as soon as she heard the news.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun open the door!"

Faintly, she could hear some rustling inside his apartment. She practically bounced up and down waiting outside in the cool night air. The knob turned and slowly, the door opened. Sakura could see Sasuke wearing pajama pants and a plain t-shirt.

He was rubbing the gunk out of his eyes and was mid-yawn when he asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I know."

"What?"

"I know what my dad asked you to do." Sakura got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged back.

"How'd you hear?" he asked.

"My aunt Akira told me, I don't know how she knew."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to do it?"

He grabbed her shoulders and broke the hug, "Break up with you?" he asked still holding her shoulders.

Tears began filling her eyes and she just nodded.

Sasuke broke the silence, "No. I never even thought of it."

Sakura gave him a bitter sweet smile and buried her face in his chest, "Then what are we going to do?"

He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and led her inside his apartment. He closed the door and turned off the lights. They silently went back to his bedroom.

She asked again, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But—"

"Don't," he commanded, "We're going to be fine."

The couple got to his bed and crawled under the covers.

**8:26 am**

They were lying in Sasuke's bed. Neither of them slept well. Their legs were intertwined and they were embracing each other. Sasuke in typical Sasuke fashion woke up first. He stared at the white ceiling thinking silently to himself. Sakura woke up soon after him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," she lazily said.

He kissed the top of her head, "Hn."

"So do you know what we should do?"

"I'm not going to lose you," Sasuke began, "But _he _won't let this go."

"Well, we could break up, but keep seeing each other…in secret."

Sasuke was silent for a minute, "Could you really lie to your father like that?"

"It's his fault," Sakura solemnly resolved.

"He said he knows a few other guys that he wants you to date."

"And I will, but, just for appearances. My dad will be happy and he'll forget about you."

"I don't like the idea of you being with anyone else," he explained.

"It's just to look like I'm over you, but I'll always love you. Only you."

"Hn, fine. We'll fake it."

Sakura laughed and cuddled against her boyfriend.

_They had no idea how hard this was going to be…  
><em>To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**12:12 pm**

Sakura ran to her parent's house. She took a deep breath and thought to herself:  
><em>Come on Sakura you can do this. I'm a doctor so acting should be easy, right? Just cry a lot. <em>

She knocked on the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura whined apathetically.

Her dad opened the door, saw her red eyes and tears building up and asked, "Sakura dear, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, then looked down and let a single tear fell out. _Ok so far so good. _

"Yes get in here," Mr. Haruno stepped aside and Sakura barged in.

She stormed to the kitchen and sat down with her head in her hands and began crying, "Oh dad…"

He sat at the table next to his daughter, "Want happened?"

"Dad, Sasuke, broke, up, with, me," Sakura spouted out pausing between words to gasp for breath.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," her dad coddled, and then hugged her, "He never deserved you."

She cried on his shoulder and thought _I know people say that to make you feel better, but does he really mean it?_

She explained how she was going to Sasuke's apartment for brunch like they usually do on days they have off. She was working a lot in the hospital and Sasuke was recently promoted to an ANBU captain. When she went to his place he gave the "It's not you, it's me" speech. It was a complete lie, but her tears were convincing enough for her dad.

Mr. Haruno comforted, "You'll be fine; there are a lot of good men in this town."

"Oh I don't think I'll be dating anyone for a long time," Sakura told him.

"Uh, yeah ok, take your time…" Mr. Haruno tentatively said.

_Take my time? He wants me to date again, but who? And why? _

**1:16 pm**

After leaving her parent's house she bee lined it to her best friend Ino's place. She walked through the flower shop her family owned to the backdoor leading to the flat Ino lived in. She knocked and she heard her friend yell, "Coming!"

Sakura waited a second and Ino opened up with a playful, "Hey forehead—"

Ino looked at her pink-haired friend and saw her eyes were still red from crying, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"S-Sasuke broke up with me…"

"Oh my fucking God get in here!" Ino yelled and grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her into her living room, "Tell me everything." Ino always liked to gossip.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking," Sakura flatly told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. How you holding up?"

"As well as you could imagine."

"Why was he so stupid?" Ino asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it…"

"Alright, but you know you can tell me anything."

"And you can tell me anything," Sakura said, "You know that, right?"

"Of course."

"So tell me, what do you think of Sasuke?"

"Right now he is the biggest idiot ever born!" Ino screamed.

"And?"

"He has the personality of an ice cube!"

"And?"

"He's as fun to hang out with as a wet towel!"

It was just then that Sakura burst out laughing.

Ino looked confused and asked, "What's funny?"

Sakura kept laughing.

Ino got annoyed, "What's funny, Sakura?"

"Oh Ino," Sakura giggled, "Ino, we, we didn't break up!" Sakura spat out between bits of laughing.

"You bitch!" Ino yelled playfully, "Why'd you make me say that?"

"I was just having some fun."

"I didn't mean all that! I just said it because you were so upset," Ino explained.

"But, we are pretending to be broken up."

"Pranking the whole town?"

"No not that, it's just that, well somebody doesn't want us dating."

"Who!?"

"My dad…" Sakura slowly admitted.

"Why would he want that?"

"He doesn't know I know, but I heard that he thinks Sasuke will make a bad husband, but I think there's another reason. I think he wants to set me up with another guy; I don't know who and I don't know why."

"Well if there's anything I can do for either of you just let me know."

"Thanks pig. Don't tell anybody about this. For now we're only telling a few people, Sasuke's telling Naruto right now."

**1:19 pm**

*Knock Knock*

Naruto opened his door and Sasuke could see over his shoulder the filthy cave his best friend called an apartment.

"Hey teme wanna get some ramen?"

"Sakura and I are pretending to break up to keep her dad happy. He doesn't want us to date because he thinks we won't be happy in the future, at least that's what he claims. We're only telling a few friends so don't tell anyone."

"So…what about the ramen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**6:55pm**

It was getting late in the year so the sun was already setting. The sky was turning a dark red as Sakura walked down the sidewalk. Winter was her favorite season so she really didn't mind the lowering temperature and the shorter days. It almost never snowed in Konoha, but she always wished it would.

Sakura sped walked up to Sasuke's apartment. This was the first night her and her boyfriend would have dinner in secrecy. They decided beforehand to always do it at his place because her parent's had keys to her apartment and they were fond of dropping by announced. Her parents had moved to the Land of Waves last year but Sakura stayed here in her own apartment. Her parents moved back juts a month ago and nobody mentioned Sakura moving back in with them.

She ran up to Sasuke's door like she had so many times, but now she felt something else. Thrill. Sakura didn't think she'd be this thrilled by the sneaking around. What if someone saw her? How angry would her dad be? He'd ruin Sasuke's life and she didn't like thinking about that, but it excited her at the same time. She knocked on Sasuke's door.

He opened it and looked pleased she was there; since this was Sakura's idea it was easier for her to adjust.

She sheepishly joked, "Oh I'm sorry I thought this was my boyfriend's place, who are you?"

He scoffed like it was a stupid joke (which it was) but he couldn't help himself from cracking a smile. "Get in here," he happily ordered.

She was more than pleased to comply. Sakura hung her coat on the rack and took a deep breath. She loved his apartment. It always smelled so good, and the warmth of the inside wasn't unwelcomed. Sakura always figured she would move in here one day, but that might be delayed for a while. It was a very expensive apartment but Sasuke could more than afford it. It reminded her of how much he had to lose.

"I made dinner," Sasuke called back from inside his dining room.

Sakura walked in to see sat on the wooden table were two plates of their favorite foods.

"Sasuke-kun, I love it when you cook!" Sakura complimented as she sat down at the table.

"It's annoying," he remarked.

"But you did it anyway?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was only sweet for her and even then he had trouble expressing what he felt.

**8:15 pm**

They finished their meals half an hour ago but now they were sitting on the couch together watching TV. Well, "watching" wasn't the right word because they were making out. His tongue was exploring her mouth and she was trying to explore his. Things were heating up until Sakura's phone began ringing through her purse.

She broke their lip lock and reached for her bag, "I have to get that."

"No," Sasuke rasped out. He kissed her collarbone, then her neck and back to her mouth.

Sakura couldn't help but kiss back. She grabbed her phone and brought it up, "I really should answer," she protested between spats of kissing. She looked at the screen and saw who was calling and solemnly said, "It's my dad."

Sasuke groaned and Sakura answered.

"Hi dad…no I'm out right now…at Ino's place…no…no dad…I can't—…ok I'll be there soon."

Sasuke asked, "What was that about?"

"My dad wants me to come see him and my mom right now."

"Hmph, make up an excuse."

"I can't."

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure. I'll txt you when I know more," she comforted.

Sasuke said in defeat, "Fine. I was gonna go to sleep early anyway."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Sakura got up, combed her hair with her fingers as best she could, flattened her clothes and headed for the door.

**8:33 pm**

Sakura went straight to her parent's house. She nervously knocked on the door. She already had a bad feeling about this. There was no way her secret would be revealed after one day. One! They were ninjas, shouldn't they be stealthy?

The door opened and Sakura saw her mom, Mebuki, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi mom," Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Come in your father and I need to speak with you."

_Ah fuck. _

"What, uh, what about?" Sakura asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

They spoke quietly.

Her mother stopped before they got too far in, "Look Sakura, I don't know how much of the truth your father will tell you, but there's something you should know."

"What is it, mom?"

"We're, your father and I, are filing for bankruptcy," Mebuki slowly informed.

"What_!_" Sakura huskily asked.

"Your father got a job working at the Hokage administration after his military career ended and it hasn't been easy. He's had to take a steep pay cut and he is getting really close to being fired. There's a promotion he's trying to get, but it's not looking good."

"Oh my God, I had no idea you should have told me sooner maybe I could have done something to help."

"Hush! His boss, Mr. Maneja, has threatened to fire him. You didn't hear this from me, now let's go."

They walked into the next room where her father was sitting on a recliner reading a book without a care in the world.

"Hello Sakura. I hope I didn't interrupt you and your friend," Mr. Haruno said without really meaning it.

"No no it's fine, it was getting late anyways," Sakura lied.

They Haruno women sat down on the couch.

"What'd you wanna talk about dad?"

Her dad put the book down and said, "I just wanted to see how you were holding up. You left so suddenly and so sadly the last time we spoke."

Sakura gulped and said, "Well, yes, I have been sad, and I still am. I have some really supportive friends—"

"That's great honey," her dad interrupted. He never interrupted her. "Well you know what they say: there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah…I'll move on from Sasuke, with time."

"Well, I was thinking that since we moved back here it's kind of silly to not be living together; you're still young."

"What? I really like my apartment…is this about money? I can pay the rent, or…help pay the rent."

"No, it's nothing, like that," Mr. Haruno lied slowly and Sakura knew it.

"I don't know about this…" Sakura weakly replied. Her parents _did_ pay her rent and whatever money she made at the hospital went right back to school bills. Sasuke could loan her all she needed, but her parents would ask too many questions about where the money came from.

Her dad continued, "I'll arrange for you to come live with us again. I just want you to be happy."

"Ok dad…"

"You know what would make you happy?! Another boyfriend! You gotta get back on that horse eventually."

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"I could introduce you to some boys," Mr. Haruno said.

"That's a little fast don't you think?"

"I only bring it up because I met the nicest young man yesterday, besides: no time like the present!" he yelped nervously.

Sakura got worried, "Um, ok. Is everything alright?"

"Yes I just want to make sure you're happy. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Fine, couldn't hurt to meet him."

"Good, that's all."

Sakura stood up, "I have an early shift at the hospital."

Her parents said their goodbyes and she returned them. She was quick to get back to the cold night air. It was dark now. Winter wasn't her favorite season anymore.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Next time: Sakura's father's true motives are revealed and Sasuke is put in danger…

**Follow for the next chapter coming soon! Favorite if you like it so far. If you want to suggest anything, tell me in the reviews and I could add it to the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**8:29 am**

Sakura woke up that morning not expecting much. Today was the last day in her apartment before her lease expired and she would move back with her parents. She packed up most of her stuff the night before. She wasn't happy about her soon-to-be living situation; it would make staying out late with Sasuke harder, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to be at the hospital at 9:00 am, so she got up and prepared for the day.

She was all ready to go out when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and got the pleasant surprise of seeing Sasuke so early.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," she sweetly sang.

"Hn. So, you're really moving out?" he calmly asked.

Sakura sighed and replied, "Uh, yeah I know it's not ideal but I have to. I can always sneak out; I have before. Ino or Naruto could give me an alibi."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh, "Already have breakfast?"

"No I was going to get something at the hospital."

"Let's go eat then," Sasuke implored.

"I don't have anything to eat here," Sakura said meekly.

"Then let's go to a diner or something."

Sakura paused for a moment, "Um, Sasuke-kun, are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone sees us?"

"Sakura, we've barely seen each other the past couple of days," Sasuke weakly said. He hated admitting how close he and his girlfriend have become since he thought he got his revenge.

"I know and I don't like it either, but this is the best way…"

His tone turned icy, "I understand, but this will be over soon enough, right? "

"Well, there is _one _more thing you should know, Sasuke-kun."

"And what's that?" he asked, growing more uncomfortable.

"My dad said he was introducing me to a guy today who he said might be a good boyfriend—"

"What!?" Sasuke snapped, "You're going on a date with someone?"

"Yes but you know it's just for appearances," Sakura retorted, "I'll go on one date, one _quick _date and say I'm not interested."

Sasuke glared out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah I know. I still don't like it….I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakura got on her tip toes and they kissed each other. She said, "I have to go to work."

"Hn."

Sakura walked out and Sasuke walked next to her. Sakura reminded, "We shouldn't walk together in public."

He scoffed and said, "Fine… Lunch at my place?"

"Absolutely."

**11:45am**

Sakura was reading a patient's chart at the counter quietly. One of her patients broke a bone in his hand and it wasn't healing correctly. She was reading up on the specifics and was thinking about what to do next when her supervisor approached her.

"Dr. Haruno, are you taking your lunch break?"

"No not for another…15 minutes," Sakura said, looking at her watch.

"There's a boy here saying he was going to lunch with you. It's fine with you wanna go early if you're not busy."

_Damn it Sasuke! This is as public as public gets._

"Thanks, I think I will," she replied.

Sakura walked out into the hallway and walked down to the reception area. She scanned the room looking for her boyfriend but didn't see him.

_Maybe he realized why he shouldn't be here. It's sweet really, him not wanting to let me go, the tables really have turned._

Sakura turned around when a man's voice just behind her said, "Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?"

She turned around and saw a stranger that couldn't be much older than her, as tall as Sasuke, blonde like Naruto, light stubble and muscular. He was really hot.

"Uh y-yeah I'm Sakura," she answered just a little too happily. 

"My name's Musuko. I was going to take you to lunch," he said with a smile.

"Oh I heard I had a blind date I just didn't when," Sakura explained.

"Oh if this is a bad time we could do this later—"

"Oh no, I can go now," Sakura said absent mindedly, taken away by his good looks.

**11:54 am**

Sakura and Musuko sat at a booth in a little restaurant.

"So…you're a doctor?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Beauty and brains," Musuko complimented.

Sakura laughed a little and felt her cheeks flush, "Thanks, what do you do?"

"I manage the finances at the Hokage administration."

"Wow, big job."

"Yeah but it can get boring, I bet being a doctor's exciting."

"It can be sometimes. I started as a combat medic but I've settled down lately."

"That's incredible…You know, I've never gone on a blind date before," he confessed.

"Me neither but I think it's going well," Sakura replied.

"Me too," Musuko said with a grin.

_Oh he's nice. I wish he wasn't so nice and good looking! I'm sure he'll find someone else while I'm with Sasuke-kun._

**12:34 am**

The date went on like this for a while: making conversation about their respective jobs, what their passions are, the weather, things like that. He was so open about his feelings and thoughts which was completely opposite to Sasuke. He was so openly nice and comfortable talking freely. Sakura loved Sasuke to death but she did sometimes wish he was a little more open. The date was going so well she forgot how late it was getting, and she forgot the she supposed to meet Sasuke….

When it dawned on her that she was meant to be at Sasuke's apartment 30 minutes ago she said, "This has been really great, but I have to go!"

"Oh I didn't know I was keeping you from something."

"No, I lost track of time."

"It flies when you're having fun," Musuko noted.

She giggled, "This has been fun. Gotta go."

They both stood up and he asked, "Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

Sakura made a mistake here: "Maybe. Let me give you my number."

She jotted down 10 numbers on a napkin, gave it to him and waved good bye. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because of how charming he was or how handsome she found him, but against her better judgment she didn't turn him down then and there.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll call you sometime."

"You know after all this, I didn't catch your full name."

"Musuko. Musuko Maneja."

_That name, I know that name…!_

**12:46 pm**

"He's using me Sasuke-kun! My own father is using me!"

Sakura ran straight to Sasuke's apartment after leaving the restaurant. He was sitting at the dining room with two plates of cold food.

"Calm down Sakura," Sasuke implored, "What are you talking about?"

"My dad needs a promotion; he's already going bankrupt! I just went on a date with his boss' son to help that!"

"So that's where you were," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't know, but don't you see what this means? My dad doesn't care what job you have he just cares what job _he'll _have."

"That's perfect," Sasuke stood up, "Then we can be together publicly again."

Sakura hesitated and said, "But, my dad won't get a promotion and he might lose his job."

"You're not a, a…prostitute!" he defiantly spat.

"What? Of course I'm not."

"Well it sure sounds like you are."

"It's not like I'm going to sleep with him! I love _you_ and only you."

"I know I know, but this is wrong. Let your dad keep his job on merit, not favors."

"I don't know Sasuke-kun…"

"You don't mean you're thinking of dating this guy?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Fuck…"

"I have to go, I should have been at the hospital five minutes ago."

"Hn."

Sakura turned around and began walking towards the door.

_Hn. Hn? What does that even mean? I wish he would talk to me more... _

**To Be Continued  
>Next time:<strong> Sakura makes a decision and Sasuke meets new people.  
><strong>Put suggestions in the Reviews for what you want to happen. Favorite if you're enjoying so far. Follow because the next chapter is coming soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**5:01pm**

It was a still, peaceful Saturday afternoon. It was a sunny day and the sky was blanketed in clouds. This was the perfect mix between fall ending and winter coming. This was one of the Saturdays Sakura didn't have to go to the hospital. Instead she was enjoying a very romantic dinner at the fanciest restaurant Konoha had…with Musuko. This dinner was their third official date with him over the course of the past five days. She has only seen Sasuke twice in the same amount of time, well three times if you count when the passed each other in the market and they pretended like they didn't see each other. The two times they did meet for more than a few seconds she had to leave early so her parents wouldn't be suspicious.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Sakura exhaled.

"Me neither," Musuko commented. He paid their bill, "Walk you home?"

"Thanks."

Sakura loved Sasuke, but she didn't want to risk getting her dad in trouble until he got his promotion. Nobody knew how much longer that would be, but Sakura was hardly complaining; Musuko was very charming.

The couple walked and talked down the street. Musuko was so open, honest and funny; qualities she wished Sasuke could work on. They got to Sakura's front steps.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Sakura said.

He took her hands in his and replied, "So did I."

Sakura looked into his eyes and thought _I love Sasuke, this isn't real, this isn't real, and this doesn't count._

Musuko leaned over, closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers and kissed. Sakura kissed back.

**5:43 pm**

_Oh no, oh no why'd I kiss back? He's just so nice and hot, and—no! He's nothing compared to Sasuke._

Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed in silence. She could faintly hear her parents talking about money downstairs.

_Oh yeah, that's why I did it. Fuck! I need to talk to someone._

She picked up her cell phone and called Ino. A few rings later and she was talking with her best friend.

"Hey Ino," she greeted.

"Hi Sakura, what's up?"

"I need to talk to someone about something I did. Um, I kissed Musuko."

"Sakura! What about Sasuke?"

"He doesn't know. I was a mistake! Well, not really. I'd do it again…"

"For your parents?"

"Yeah, but I still feel awful about it."

"When are you telling Sasuke?"

"I don't know if I will tell him."

"Sakura Haruno! You have to tell him; wouldn't you want him to tell you if it was the other way around?"

"Yes, but he'll be so angry."

"He'll understand, hopefully…"

"Thanks for the confidence," Sakura said.

"Will you tell him?"

"Yes. I'll go to his apartment when it's safe."

"Good luck."

She would need it.

**7:17 pm**

_Oh no._

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door. She didn't have much time before she had to be home, but she had to tell him what happened. She knocked again.

"Sasuke-kun_!_" she groaned.

He opened his door. They've been too distant the past week.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know we were meeting tonight."

"Yeah I just really wanted to see you, and…talk with you. I can't stay long."

"Alright, come on in."

Sakura nervously entered his place. She didn't know how'd he react to the kiss, but she knew it wouldn't go over smoothly. She gulped, sat on his couch next to him.

"Um, well there is _one _thing in particular thing I wanted to say."

"Hn?"

"You know how I've been seeing someone?"

"Yeah that Musu-ko guy," Sasuke grumbled out in anger, "To help your dad, I know."

"Uh-huh, we've been "dating" for a week and today was our third date. We went to _Westerfos _that really fancy restaurant—"

"Yeah we had Valentine's Day there."

"Yup we should really go back there sometime but not soon because that's a public place—" Sakura stammered before being cut off.

"Sakura calm down. You seem anxious, what's wrong?"

"Afterwards he walked me home, and…he kinda sorta kissed me," Sakura slowly confessed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away, "Sakura…"

"It just happened so fast and I didn't know what to do. He's really nice and he doesn't know why I'm dating him so I didn't want to be mean, and I have to be convincing."

"…" Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke-kun, I know this is a really weird situation, and I don't like it either," Sakura sympathized.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"I'm sorry…"

Another heavy moment of silence passed before Sasuke said, "…did you kiss back?"

"Sasuke-kun please, I love you—"

"Did you kiss back!?" he snapped, turned his head back to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't even like him!" she moderately lied.

"Yes or no?!"

"Yes! Yes I kissed back, I had to be convincing! I'm sorry."

"Fuck…" Sasuke signed under his breath. This was worse than him being angry. Sakura wished he'd yell at her instead of being disappointed.

"I didn't want to kiss him, and I don't want to kiss him again but I _can't stop_. If my dad loses his job and I could've helped, I would feel worse."

"Your dad will be fine when you break up with him!"

_He's angry. That's better, I guess._

"I don't know…I can't risk that," Sakura's eyes began tearing up.

"No, break up with him! Today." Sasuke demanded.

"I can't Sasuke-kun, you have to understand," Sakura plead.

"Have you done anything more than a kiss?!"

"What? No, I came to you as soon as I could to tell you about the kiss."

"But how much longer will it be _just _a kiss?"

"I, I don't know…"

"Sakura!"

"I won't let it go further! Or, I'll try, but… I don't know how much longer we'll be dating."

"Break up with him!"

A few tears fell from her eyes, "I should go..."

"Yeah, you should."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time: **Musuko tries to take his relationship with Sakura to the next level and Sasuke spies on them.

**A/N: Suggestions? Leave them in the reviews and I can add them to the story. Follow because the next chapter is coming soon. Favorite and you'll make feel happy on the inside. Anybody notice the **_**Game of Thrones **_**reference?**


	6. Chapter 6

4 Days Later

**4:43 pm**

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't seen each other this entire time. Sakura was still dating Musuko and she was trying to take it slow, but was afraid they were getting too close. She wasn't looking forward to dumping him.

Sasuke was isolating himself to his apartment just like the old days before he opened himself up to Sakura. He wasn't happy about this at all; he thought having her sneak over to his apartment late at night would be fun, but he was just angry now. He was sitting alone at his dining room table eating in silence. Sasuke realized that his girlfriend and _him_ would probably be having dinner right about now. Sasuke jumped to his feet and was sick of waiting; for him waiting was the same as doing nothing.

He was going to find them.

**5:05 pm**

There were only a handful of classy restaurants in Konoha. Sasuke assumed they would be at one of these on a Friday night, so being the super stealthy ninja that he is, Sasuke checked up on all of them. He ran across rooftops adjacent to the street as the sun was setting.

He loved Sakura. She is the only person he could say that about and he wasn't going to let them drift apart. It was difficult for him to communicate this, but he meant it. He perched himself on top of a store that was across from one of the restaurants. He scanned the occupants and didn't see the familiar bubblegum hair. He disappeared into the night and repeated the process with several other restaurants.

_Maybe they aren't even eating right now. Shit, I just need to see her. _

Sasuke ran almost to the edge of the village for one last attempt at spying. Sasuke got to _Heisenburgers_ and peered inside. Nobody. He walked around the corner and saw there was an outdoor section to the restaurant. Sitting at the furthest table with her back turned towards him was Sakura; he'd recognize that shade of pink anywhere. He couldn't believe he ever didn't like that hair color, but now he couldn't imagine cuddling against anything else.

Sasuke sat down at the table as far away as he could. He picked up a menu and opened it over his face with his eyes barely poking over to stare at Sakura and Musuko.

_Oh fuck, I hate seeing them together. There's nothing I'd like more at this moment to go over there, punch that douche in the face and kiss Sakura until our lips hurt. Oh! She's, she's laughing with him! She looks so, so…happy. Her being happy shouldn't make me sad, but I wish I could make her laugh. When they finish eating I'm going—_

"What can I start you off with?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the waitress. He glanced up at her, "Uh, nothing."

"Do…you just need more time?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"So whatcha doin' here?"

"Ugh," Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just a glass of tomato juice."

"We don't have that."

"Then a burger with extra tomatoes just get outta here," Sasuke snapped in a hushed tone.

"Ok may I take your menu?" the waitress asked; Sasuke never dropped the menu to stay hidden.

"No, just go away I'm doing something."

The waitress walked away feeling confused.

Sasuke didn't stay long enough to get his burger because he saw Musuko pay their bill. They stood up and began walking away. He squinted ahead and saw his girlfriend talking with him.

Musuko leaned down and kissed Sakura. Sasuke knew they kissed, but seeing them do it before his eyes made his blood boil. He hoped they hadn't gone further in the past few days. Sakura turned left down the road and walked away, Musuko turned right.

Sasuke leaped from his seat and jogged to the road…he turned right and followed Musuko.

**5:15 pm**

Sasuke kept a safe distance between Musuko and himself. He wasn't sure why he chose to go after him and not his girlfriend. He told himself he wasn't going to be violent, after all he _was _unaware of how big of a thorn he was in Sasuke's side. Sasuke was just going to follow him and see what kind of person he was.

After a few minutes of careful stalking Sasuke was led into a country club. Of course he went to places like this! Sasuke inherited a lot of money and he saved most of what he earned, so he was also quite rich, but he couldn't stand snobby places like this. Sasuke followed Musuko into a lounge; the Uchiha took a seat in a booth not too far from him a casually began reading a newspaper. Musuko on the other hand sat at a table with a few other guys his age, presumably his friends by how they greeted him. They were laughing and talking like they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Musuko I'm surprised to see you! You've been spending so much time with _her_," one of the friends said.

"Yeah yeah," Musuko brushed off.

"Bros before hoes!" another friend said.

"Yeah, brothers before whores!" a different friend gibed and they all laughed.

_Oh gheeze these guys are annoying, I can hardly stand listening to them—_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Musuko stating, "She is annoying but at least she's hot."

_What!? Annoying? I can say that because I love how she's the only one who can get on my nerves, but how does this asshole mean it?!_

Musuko continued, "I hate listening to her blab on and on, but I get to feel her perky little tits all I want."

Sasuke balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw as he heard the disrespectful words.

"And I could do a lot more than that since my dad practically owns her poor little family!" Musuko boasted.

_He knows?! This little shit knows!?_

"We're having dinner tomorrow and I think I'm gonna fuck her."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he jumped to his feet and faced the table, "Sakura would never let you do that!"

Everyone at the table stopped laughing and looked up at the Uchiha, but Sasuke only glared at Musuko.

"Um, who are you?" Musuko asked.

"Sakura won't see you again," Sasuke icily declared.

"Are you her family member or something?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"It doesn't matter who I am because Sakura will never let you touch her again."

Musuko stood up abruptly, "It doesn't matter if she'll _let_ me! She just has to lie there thinking about what will happen if she fights back!"

Sasuke punched Musuko in the jaw as hard as he could; he could feel something break under his fist. Musuko dropped to the floor hard, nearly unconscious. The friends started to attack Sasuke but he punched them too. They wouldn't normally be a challenge to him, but Sasuke was blinded by rage so he ignored all the weak punched that hit him rather than putting the effort into blocking them and just kept hitting all of them, including the sniveling Musuko. Sasuke could hear somebody in the background call for security. Sasuke landed one last punch on Musuko's ribs before running out of the club and into the night air.

**6:16 pm**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sasuke ignored the pounding coming from his front door. He was sitting on his couch thinking over what had happened. Did he ruin Sakura's parent's lives? What would she think of him?

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Sasuke-kun? I know you're home I can see the light on," called the familiar voice of Sakura outside his door. It was the first time she spoke to him in four days.

Sasuke ignored the beckoning and continued to scowl in silence. It was quiet enough for him to hear the lock turning on his front door. Sakura pushed it open.

"Tch, you should really hide your spare key better," Sakura playfully jibbed at Sasuke, still sitting solemnly in his couch not looking at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nervously asked. She began walking forward close enough to see he was clearly in a fight, "What happened!?"

Sasuke looked down at his hands and saw his knuckles were cut from punching too much, and his face probably didn't look any better from taking so many hits.

"Talk to me Sasuke," Sakura coaxed, sitting next to him and holding his hands with concern, "I'm sorry our last talk didn't go well! That was my fault and I'm really sorry just please talk to me." Her eyes began watering out of fear he was still angry with her and that he got himself into trouble.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to look her in the eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say and ask.

_Our fight was my fault too. I want to go back to how things were. These four days of silence have been torture. Do you know how much of a bastard __**he**__ is? _

Sasuke wanted to blurt all of these out but he couldn't. Speaking was his worst trait, se he remained silent.

"Sasuke I'll break up with him and just—" but Sakura couldn't finish saying her thought.

Sasuke communicated with his body better than his voice: he just leaned in ignoring everything else and kissed Sakura with more passion than he ever did before. He kissed her like his life depended on it. At first Sakura was surprised and didn't react, but soon enough she closed her eyes and kissed back. For a few moments all the troubles they were feeling just melted away and all there was was the love they felt but didn't say.

Sasuke reluctantly broke away from her. He brought his thumb up to gently wipe away the leftover tears, "Sakura… I love you. I will always love you no matter you do or don't do."

Sakura smiled and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back and he could hear he faintly say, "I love you too." For the first time this week, he felt truly happy.

She turned her head to the side and said, "I came here to give you the good news: they're announcing who gets the promotion tomorrow. This will all be over soon."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head as she cuddled against him.

_One more day? If anybody finds out why I beat up that asshole there's no way Sakura's dad will get that promotion…_


	7. Chapter 7

**XxXxXx**

The Next Morning

**7:47 am **

Sasuke woke up bright and early this morning. He was glad Sakura had come over last night, and he was disappointed she couldn't spend the night with him. They hadn't had sex since this ordeal began, and that was annoying to say the least. He rolled over in his bed and caressed the side that she would sleep on. Secretly, he liked the cuddling afterwards just as much. Maybe when this was all over she could get her own apartment and would be free to go where she wanted when she wanted.

He lazily grabbed his phone and saw he had a few unread messages, all from Sakura:

**Good morning Sasuke-kun!**

**wanna do grab breakfast? I don't have to go to work today**

**I love you.**

_She thinks it's all over, and it is for her, but not me._

Sasuke got out of bed and jotted out a quick message back to her:

**Lunch. Busy until then.**

**8:42 am**

Sasuke was sitting in a chair resting his cheek against his fist. Looking at the sleeping person just a few feet from him, Sasuke could only think of one word: peaceful; like they could never hurt each other.

"Ugh…mmm…"

_Waking up._

"Uh, OH FUCK IT'S YOU!"

But he really _really _wanted to hurt him again because Sasuke was watching Musuko wake up in the hospital after nearly beating him to death the previous night. His chart said he had a fractured jaw, broken ribs and a concussion. Thankfully this is the first time he's woken up.

"Hi…" Sasuke awkwardly said.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Musuko yelled.

"Just talk,…I think I hurt you enough," Sasuke said, muttering they last part.

"Nurse! Anyone!"

"Shut up, I told them this was special ANBU business," Sasuke explained.

Musuko replied, "This isn't though, is it?"

"No…"

"You're not going to be in the ANBU much longer! I'll tell my dad what you did and you'll be lucky to get a job cleaning dishes. Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who _I_ am?"

Musuko peered at him, "I thought you looked familiar…you're the Uchiha, aren't you?!"

"Yes, I am, so you must know why I'm here."

"You can't threaten me!"

"No, not that…"

Musuko closed his eyes in deep thought, after a few moments a sly grin spread across his face and he maniacally said, "You used to date Sakura."

"Hn."

"Is that why you flipped out when I mentioned fucking her?"

"Tch," Sasuke grunted.

"Is that a 'yes'"?

"No."

"I think it is. You still love her, huh?"

"That doesn't matter. Her and her family had nothing to do with what I did. I was afraid that when you realized who I was, you would put two and two together and take it out on Sakura's father."

"For the promotion, right?"

"Hn, I just need a favor."

Musuko scoffed, "You're funny sometimes."

"It's an easy favor; you don't have to do anything."

"What? Make sure her dad gets the job? Save their poor little family and be the big hero?"

"Or just stay out of it and see if everything works out on its own."

"You do still love her."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm going to burn your life to the ground," Musuko spat, and then looked away from Sasuke, "I'll make sure nobody respectable hires you, rents you a place to live or sells you _anything_! You attacked the wrong person."

"Do whatever you can to me, just leave the Harunos out of it," Sasuke pled.

"Fine, whatever."

"So you won't take this out on them?"

"I said yes now fuck off before I change my mind."

Sasuke got up and walked out of the hospital quickly. Musuko's family was very rich and powerful; they reminded Sasuke of his own family back in the day. His threats were real and Sasuke was sure his life would soon become much more difficult, but at least Sakura would be okay. He didn't regret putting him in the hospital. Nobody disrespected his girlfriend and got away with it.

**9:16 am**

Sakura didn't have to work today, but she had to go to the hospital anyway. She heard a rumor Musuko was in the hospital and she decided to go see him. If she ever had any feelings for him, they were gone now that she and Sasuke worked everything out. She was just going to appear to be the supportive girlfriend until the promotion was announced later this day. She really hoped her dad got the job; otherwise her family would be ruined.

Sakura found out what room he was in and trudged down to it. She took a deep breath and pushed door in. Musuko was looking out the window absent mindedly so he didn't notice her at first. Sakura gasped at the broken condition he was in loud enough for him to turn towards her.

"Oh! Hey Sakura."

"Musuko, what happened?"

"Some junkie jumped me in an alley and took my wallet," he lied.

"I'm so sorry, I-I hope you're feeling well all things considered."

"I am now…you're the first friend to visit me."

_Oh no…I am __**not**__ looking forward to breaking up with him now._

Before Sakura had a chance to say anything, Musuko went on: "…I want to break up."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, "W-why?"

"Somebody else just…loves you more."

Sakura gulped and then asked as confidently as she could, "Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh we both know now."

Sakura looked down to the ground and nervously rubbed her foot into the carpet, "When did you find out."

"This morning, when he came to see me."

Her eyes snapped back up, "What did he say?"

"He explained some of it, but I figured more out on my own. You don't need to pretend to like me anymore."

"I didn't have to pretend. Musuko you—"

"But that's how we started, I knew the whole time."

Sakura was silent for a moment, "…I'm not a very good actress."

"What?"

"I didn't have to pretend after the first date or two. You're a really great guy and I'm sure you'll find someone else to love."

"You don't know me, I don't know if it's the morphine talking, but I'm not a good guy."

"Sasuke thought the same thing. Unless _you _were pretending the whole time, you two really aren't that different. I guess that's why I liked you, but I love Sasuke."

"Thanks Sakura, but I'm not cold and violent."

"Yeah he can be rough, but he's sweet to me which is what I love—wait, did he do this to you?"

"Uh huh, but I deserved it."

"Musuko—"

"No, no it's okay, I've been doing some thinking and I was wrong, just talk to _him _for an explanation."

"I guess I should go now, but it's been fun."

"Wait!" Musuko yelped, keeping Sakura in the room. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the counter next to him and quickly jotted something down on it. He folded it in half and extended it towards her, "Give this to Sasuke."

Sakura came forward and took the note from him.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

**11:10 am**

"Sakura honey, come in!"

"Oh hi mom, what's going on?" Sakura asked before she trotted into her parent's house.

They walked into their kitchen where her dad was struggling to open an expensive looking bottle of wine.

"Dad?"

Mrs. Haruno stood beside her husband, "Sakura, you're looking at the newest Fire Daimyo!"

"Wow congratulations dad!" Sakura cheerfully yelled before hugging him.

"Thanks sweetie, but you know this means your mother and I will be moving out of Konoha soon."

"Oh, so I can go back to my own apartment?"

"Yes."

_Yes! It's over._

**1:15 pm**

Sasuke was in his apartment while he still could. He was stirring some tomato soup over his stove for a late lunch. He was prepared to suffer the consequences for what he did, but at least Sakura would be safe and that's what mattered most.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sasuke went to his front door and opened it a bit but it was pushed open from the outside in one quick push.

"Sasuke-kun!" was all he heard before a blur of pink wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hugged back lightly, "What's with the excitement?"

"My dad got the job! It's over now! I'm sure we can date publically again."

"Oh that's, great," Sasuke said with fake enthusiasm.

Sakura pulled back and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he quickly answered, "Are you, you know, breaking up with _him _now?"

"That's the best part: he broke up with me."

"Why!?" Sasuke demanded; confused at how anyone could leave Sakura.

"I visited him in the hospital," she giggled, "I know you did it."

"Did what exactly?"

"Beat him up for being a jerk, right?"

"Yeah, but it all worked out with your dad," Sasuke hollowly said, knowing full well it won't work out for him.

"He was really nice about it, and he wrote you a note."

"A note? What's it say?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't know, here ya go," Sakura said as she handed him the folded up piece of paper.

Sasuke took it, opened it up and read the few words on the page.

"Sasuke-kun? What's it say?"

Sasuke grinned and told her, "Don't worry about it, it worked out for _all_ of us."

He dropped the note to the floor, put his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply.

**The End**


End file.
